A Valentine To Remember
by mamanix
Summary: Pasangan-pasangan di luar sana pasti sedang asyik bermesraan. Alih-alih mendapat mawar atau red wine di restoran bergengsi, gadis itu malah disuguhi cairan kental berbau anyir tersebar dimana-mana serta manusia terinfeksi virus sebagai hadiah Valentine's day-nya kali ini. (Ch. 3 - END)
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentine To Remember**

**.**

**.**

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM**

**.**

**Warning: Probably OOC, Gore, Character Death, Setting after RE: Degeneration.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

Timah panas terakhir meluncur dari senjata _Beretta 93R*_, menembus sesuatu yang tadinya berfungsi sebagai pengontrol akal sehat serta gerak motorik mahluk buruk di hadapan gadis itu. Gugusan tata surya merah nampak di langit-langit bersamaan peluru yang menancap di sana.

Tangan langsing sang pemilik segera meraih kantung kecil tersemat di ikat pinggang yang melilit _jeans_ coklat, untuk mengisi kembali senjata api favoritnya.

"_Sector 5H, clear!_"

Suara berat laki-laki dengan model rambut _undercut_ menggema di ruangan sarat peralatan canggih. Helaian sewarna logam mulia yang membingkai kepalanya berayun mengikuti gerakan lentur, memastikan sektor ini aman dari serbuan mahluk-mahluk menjijikkan.

"_Sector 8F, clear!_ Leon, bawa Claire menuju jembatan level 9A. Kami akan menunggu kalian di sana," perintah Chris melalui _gadget_ di rompi anti peluru Leon. "Hei Claire, hati-hati ya. Jangan gegabah, jangan ceroboh. Aku tak mau kau terluka."

Mendengar itu, Claire dan Leon mendengus berbarengan. Helaian _auburn_ Claire yang terkumpul jadi satu dalam ikatan kuncir kuda bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, menyapu udara di atas bahu mengiringi gelengan kesal.

"Berhentilah memperlakukan adikmu seperti anak kecil, Chris. Usianya sudah 28 tahun." balas Leon sembari menyisipkan senapan semi otomatik di punggung dan menggantinya dengan _Handcannon*_ yang lebih ringan, namun berdaya ledak tinggi.

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Claire sebagai tanda terimakasih telah membelanya. Sementara lelaki yang ia kenal pertama kali saat terjebak di Racoon City hanya menggangguk kecil. Manik abu-abu Claire menatap jam digital di pergelangan tangannya.

14 Februari. _Valentine's day_.

Pasangan-pasangan di luar sana pasti sedang asyik bermesraan. Alih-alih mendapat mawar atau _red wine_ di restoran bergengsi, gadis itu malah disuguhi cairan kental berbau anyir tersebar dimana-mana serta manusia terinfeksi virus sebagai hadiah _Valentine's day_-nya kali ini. Mengalahkan aroma melati dari _bodyspray_ yang ia semprotkan tadi pagi.

Jika bukan karena Chris yang menyeretnya kemari demi menyelamatkan seorang rekan penting, saat ini pastinya gadis tangguh itu sedang menikmati terpaan udara segar di atas motor besarnya.

Pupil Claire bergerak ke sudut mata. Yah, setidaknya di fasilitas raksasa ini ia ditemani laki-laki tampan, berpostur sempurna yang digilai banyak wanita dan disegani para lelaki di luar sana. Belum lagi sifat dinginnya mengundang rasa penasaran pada mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Leon menghampiri sebuah panel di sisi kanan pintu baja di hadapan mereka. Jemari besarnya lihai menekan tombol-tombol untuk menginput kata sandi. "Bersiaplah, bisa dipastikan jembatan ini dipenuhi _zombie_. Berjalanlah di belakangku."

Claire mengernyitkan alis, menatap Leon tajam. "Kenapa aku harus berjalan di belakang?"

"Supaya aku bisa melindungimu."

Kali ini gadis itu mendengus lebih keras. "Tidak mau. Kita bisa tiba lebih cepat di lift jika berlari bersama," sahut Claire. Kedua tangan rampingnya melipat di depan dada. Bibir mungil mengerucut. "Lagipula, dengan cara itu kita bisa menghemat peluru."

"Tapi ini berbahaya, Claire."

"**Ti-dak ma-u**," tukas si pencinta _cheeseburger_ dengan intonasi sebal.

"Chris bilang—"

"Dengar, Leon. Aku tidak keberatan berdebat denganmu di sini seharian. Tapi kita punya misi yang harus diselesaikan. Suka atau tidak suka, aku akan tetap berlari."

Leon hanya bisa menggeleng gemas. Lelaki berbibir tipis itu sering kali dibuat kewalahan oleh sifat keras kepala Claire. Beradu mulut dengan gadis penggila motor itu hanya akan membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Sesaat setelah Leon menekan tombol _proceed_, pintu pun terbuka. Bunyi hidrolik berdesis, mengundang perhatian puluhan pasang mata pucat—beberapa bahkan hanya berupa cekungan tanpa isinya. Tubuh-tubuh tidak lagi sempurna, langsung menyeret kaki mendekati Leon dan Claire. Raungan-raungan serak dari tenggorokan tak utuh—bergema memenuhi ruang kosong di sisi jembatan.

Orang biasa tentunya akan berbalik dan lari tunggang-langgang ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari pemandangan horor serta menjijikkan itu. Tetapi sebagai anggota pemberantas _bioterrorism_ yang telah terlatih serta banyak 'memakan garam', situasi seperti ini sama sekali tidak membuat kedua muda-mudi itu gentar. Dengan sinyal Leon, keduanya mengayunkan kaki menembus kerumunan _zombie_ sambil sesekali menembakkan senjata.

Gerak lincah Leon dan Claire bukan tandingan pergerakan _zombie_ yang lambat. Tembakan-tembakan jitu menghujani kepala mahluk-mahluk yang menghalangi tanpa ampun. Satu per satu ambruk di atas jembatan besi sepanjang 30 meter.

Memasukki lift, senjata api Leon memuntahkan peluru sekali lagi untuk menyingkirkan _zombie_ di depan pintu yang mulai menutup. Lift pun meluncur turun.

Masih terengah-engah, Leon menelusuri Claire—ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. "Hei _pervert_. Sedang lihat apa kau?!" ucap gadis berambut _auburn_ dengan nada risih.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Leon menarik pinggang Claire dan menyibak jaket anti peluru berwarna krem milik gadis itu. Tangannya kemudian menyusuri kaos merah yang melekat pada tubuh semampai Claire.

"Hei, HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Claire panik. Wajahnya yang tanpa polesan _make-up_, memerah.

_Kau bercanda kan? Bisa-bisanya dia merayuku dalam situasi seperti ini dan di ruangan apek ini? La-lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba?_

Leon mengangkat telapak tangannya di hadapan Claire. Tampak darah kental menempel di situ. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan darah ini bukan milikmu," jawab Leon datar.

"Eh?"

"Chris bisa membunuhku jika kau terluka."

Claire terkikik menyesali pemikirannya tadi. Seharusnya ia tahu Leon tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Pria yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya ini selalu memperlakukan Claire layaknya seorang adik.

Adik... ya, hanya sebagai adik—tak lebih. Sejak pertemuan tak terduga yang kedua kalinya di bandara Harvardville, mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan intens. Sebagai sahabat Chris, Leon sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua kakak beradik itu. Terlalu sering, sampai-sampai ketiganya dijuluki _'Three Musketeers'_ oleh rekan-rekan kerja.

Di satu sisi Claire menikmati perhatian khusus yang Leon berikan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sebenarnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan adik-kakak ini. Jauh dalam lubuk hati, Claire mengutuk dirinya karena telah membiarkan perasaan itu berkembang. Padahal, jumlah laki-laki lain yang berebut mencoba mencuri perhatiannya tergolong banyak. Tapi ia justru jatuh cinta pada pria yang sulit ditaklukkan.

**BRAAKK!**

Sesuatu menghantam atap lift, menyebabkan ruang itu bergoyang dengan keras. Leon berusaha menarik Claire yang kehilangan keseimbangan, tetapi guncangan berikutnya membuat pemilik iris _jade green_ itu menabrak tubuh Claire. Tak ayal keduanya terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu...

**TIIIING!**

Lift telah sampai pada level yang dituju. Nampak Chris, Jill dan lima orang anggota _Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance_ lainnya tengah mengacungkan senjata-senjata mereka ke arah lift yang terbuka.

Mengetahui Claire dan Leon yang berada di dalam, mereka bernapas lega dan segera menurunkan pistol—kecuali Chris. Mata elangnya berkedut melihat posisi ganjil yang tersaji di depannya itu. Leon berada di atas tubuh Claire dengan bibir nyaris bersatu. Bagian bawah kaos Claire tersingkap hingga menampilkan sekilas penopang kedua bukit kembarnya.

Sebagai seorang kakak, wajar saja jika pikiran-pikiran kotor kemudian berkelebat di benak lelaki berambut pendek itu. "Lepaskan adikku, atau aku bersumpah timah panas ini akan menembus otakmu," ucap Chris geram sambil menarik pelatuk senjata apinya.

Leon buru-buru bangkit seraya membantu Claire keluar lift, sementara Jill berusaha menenangkan Chris.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Kau punya lima detik, Leon!"

"Berhenti, Chris!" lengkingan Claire mengalahkan gemuruh mesin-mesin di sekitar jembatan. "Leon hanya mencoba menolongku. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Claire gemas.

Gadis _tomboy_ yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 169 sentimeter itu sering kali membenci sifat _over-protective_ kakaknya. Kadang Claire berpikir sifat itulah satu di antara sepuluh alasan yang membuat Leon menjaga jarak darinya.

"Tapi aku mengira—"

"Ya, itu yang selalu kau lakukan bukan? Membuat asumsi sebelum mendengar penjelasan. Sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat. Tidak di tempat terkutuk ini," gerutu Claire sembari menyenggol pundak Chris dengan sengaja.

**CRAAASH!**

Sebuah tangan—tepatnya lima kali ukuran tangan orang dewasa dengan lima cakar tak kalah besarnya, menyayat dan merobek atap lift yang terbuat dari besi layaknya memotong mentega. Mahluk tanpa tempurung kepala itu merayap turun, meninggalkan jejak lendir bercampur noda-noda merah di sisi dinding lift. Lidah panjangnya bergerak liar dari balik deretan gigi-gigi tajam, siap menyantap siapapun yang berada di depannya.

Desingan peluru segera membahana, menghancurkan monster yang dikenal sebagai _'licker'_ hingga tercerai-berai. Tak sempat menarik napas lega, lima _licker_ lainnya berlomba masuk berdesakan menjejali lubang pada atap lift.

"Leon, Claire, pergi selamatkan Ada! Kalian bisa menemukannya di 10B. Gunakan tangga darurat di belakang fasilitas utama. Kami akan menghadang monster-monster ini!" perintah Chris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. _AK-47*_ kesayangannya tak berhenti melukai _licker_ yang berusaha menyerang.

Poni panjang Leon melambai mengiringi anggukannya. Bersama Claire, keduanya berlari memasuki fasilitas utama. Sesampainya di dalam, Permata _jade green_ yang menghiasi mata jernih Leon langsung menyapu isi ruangan temaram tanpa lampu itu. Pemandangan ganjil, tak ada satu pun tanda keberadaan _zombie_ ataupun monster di sana. Hanya komputer-komputer yang dibiarkan menyala serta beberapa kabel yang terputus, memercikkan listrik aktif.

"Ayo Claire. Ada pasti tak jauh dari sini."

Ada Wong, _double agent_ keturunan China. Wanita sempurna. Wanita yang mencuri hati Leon. Mereka memang belum pernah secara resmi mengumbar status. Tetapi air muka serta gerak tubuh yang mereka tampilkan tiap kali bertemu, menjelaskan semuanya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benak Claire, terlebih setelah ia menyaksikan dua pasang bibir bertaut di balik tangan besar Leon malam itu.

Claire tak bergeming. Kali ini giliran bandul abu-abu kembarnya yang menyusuri detail ruangan luas itu. Tabung-tabung besar bekas eksperimen berjejer memenuhi dinding. Kaca pelindung yang pecahannya berhamburan di sekeliling, membuat Claire mengambil kesimpulan—sesuatu dengan kekuatan luar biasa—mendobraknya dari dalam. Firasat buruk merayapi pikiran Claire.

Gadis manis itu menggerutu melihat betapa cerobohnya Leon berjalan melintasi lorong terapit jendela-jendela kaca anti peluru yang sudah pecah, bagai seorang ksatria berkuda putih tak sabar menyelamatkan sang puteri.

"Leon!" seru Claire tertahan tatkala bola matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan bergerak di antara tabung eksperimen. Sisik kehijauan yang terlihat sekilas, meyakinkan Claire untuk mencabut _Samurai edge*_ dari gesper besar di _boots_ hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Leon! Menunduk!"

**PRAAAANG!**

Sesosok mahluk besar menembus kaca pemisah, menerjang dan memaku Leon di sisi lorong. Semua terjadi hanya dalam waktu dua detik. Pistol terpelanting, berputar menyusuri lantai dingin. Dengan kecepatan mengerikan, monster reptil itu mengayunkan cakar setajam belati menuju wajah Leon.

Jika bukan karena enam butir peluru menembus sisik keras mahluk buruk rupa itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kepala Leon tidak akan lagi berada di tempatnya. Lengkingannya memekakkan indera pendengaran, menggetarkan kaca. Sekejap, monster hasil eksperimen perpaduan embrio manusia serta reptil itu melompat dan menghilang di langit-langit.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Leon," ucap Claire ketus di balik senjata apinya yang masih mengepul.

"Ya, dan aku akan membayarnya sekarang!" Leon menarik pistol serupa dengan milik Claire dari balik rompi. Tiga peluru berwarna emas melejit tanpa segan, melintas satu sentimeter dari kepala Claire hingga menyibak sisi poni gadis itu dengan riak udaranya.

Claire merotasikan tubuh bersamaan bunyi dentuman keras menghantam lantai. Matanya melebar, menyaksikan monster bersisik yang disebut-sebut sebagai _'Hunter'_ itu menggelepar seperti ikan kehabisan udara sebelum akhirnya terdiam. Cairan kental berwarna hijau serta merta menggenang. Sesuai namanya, monster ini dapat berkamuflase menyesuaikan lingkungan. Menyergap manusia dari arah tak terduga. Kegelapan adalah daerah kekuasaannya.

"_Umm... thanks?_" ujar Claire sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya demi menghilangkan noda hijau pada _boots_ favoritnya.

Laki-laki jangkung itu baru akan membuka mulut, ketika Claire menarik rompi yang Leon kenakan.

"_NOT!_" teriak Claire di wajahnya. "Aku kecewa padamu, Leon Scott Kennedy! Aku tidak percaya orang yang kukagumi dan kuhormati—melebihi kakakku sendiri—bisa begitu gegabah!"

Leon tersentak. Selama ia mengenal Claire, belum pernah gadis itu berani membentaknya seperti itu. Biasanya si cantik berkuncir kuda memilih melengos, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak mampu ditangkap telinga.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Ada. Kau tidak sendiri, kami semua juga mencemaskannya," ucap Claire berbohong. Jika ada satu orang yang tidak mencemaskan wanita berambut hitam pekat itu, Claire lah orangnya. Tidak bermaksud kejam, namun ia tahu betul kemampuan super Ada.

"_Pull yourself together, ok?_ Kekasihmu itu pasti baik-baik saja," lanjut Claire meninju dada Leon seraya melenggok menuju pintu tangga darurat di ujung ruangan.

"Ada... bukan kekasihku."

Claire yang sudah siap membuka pintu, terdiam mendengar pernyataan Leon.

"Hubungan kami bukan seperti itu." Telinga Claire menangkap bunyi langkah tegap Leon yang semakin mendekat, kemudian berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Oh, jadi ciuman penuh gairah malam itu hanya sebatas ciuman pertemanan?" tanya Claire sinis tanpa menoleh.

Ciuman yang memaksanya mengayunkan kaki menuruni ratusan anak tangga. Ciuman yang membuatnya berlari berkilo-kilo meter tanpa menghiraukan lelehan keringat di sekujur kulit putih. Ciuman yang membuatnya melemparkan tubuh ke pelukan Chris hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas karpet, dan menumpahkan derai airmata di dada bidang itu.

Usai melontarkan kalimat itu, rasa bersalah menjamahi hatinya. Ia tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sebuah tarikan napas berat dari belakang menggelitik pendengaran Claire. Terbersit keinginan untuk meminta maaf atas kata-katanya tadi, namun tidak ia lakukan.

"Kau... melihatnya? Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Lain kali kalau mau bermesraan dengan teman-teman wanitamu, ikuti saranku. Carilah tempat bergengsi sedikit—seperti kamar hotel. Aku tak menyangka kau ini ternyata laki-laki pelit."

Kesinisan Claire sampai pada level yang sejujurnya tak dapat lagi Leon toleransi. Namun lelaki berhidung mancung itu hanya menengadah seraya menghela napas kencang, mencoba menetralisir gejolak yang mulai mengusik kesabarannya.

"_Leon ... aire ... dapatka ... kal ... mendenga ... ku?_" Kalimat terputus-putus Chris dari _gadget_ Leon membuyarkan rentetan kata-kata pedas yang siap Claire lemparkan berikutnya.

"Chris, kami tidak dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas. Dimana kalian?"

"_Kami ada di 10B. ... ngarkan aku, ... jang ...kesini. Semua ... in ... bakan. Ad ... yang ... aturnya. Leon, segera baw ... Claire kelu__—_"

Kalimat itu terpotong, berganti dengan sebuah erangan keras yang menyayat hati Claire.

"Chris! Kau tidak apa-apa? Chris, jawab aku!"

Tak ada balasan. Namun keduanya dapat mendengar suara napas berat memburu, diselingi erangan-erangan kecil. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Claire menghambur ke luar pintu darurat dan segera menuruni anak tangga.

"Claire! Sial!" umpat Leon yang tak sempat mencegah Claire.

Meskipun sering dibuat kesal oleh sikap dan sifat laki-laki bermata biru itu, Chris tetaplah kakaknya. Laki-laki yang rela membanting tulang serta menempuh bahaya, demi menghidupi Claire semenjak kematian tragis kedua orangtuanya. Pria yang tak pernah mengeluh dalam mengurus Claire.

Dengan butiran bening mengambang membasahi tirai matanya, Claire memasuki ruangan di balik pintu. Jendela jiwanya seketika terbelalak menyadari apa yang sudah menantinya di situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**A/N:** Authornya kenal _RE (Resident Evil)_ semenjak kemunculan _RE2_, dan langsung kepincut oleh si manis Claire dan si ganteng Leon. Jadi untuk fanfic pertama di fandom ini, author putuskan untuk buat pair ini. Semoga karakter-karakternya tidak terlalu OOC, hehehe.

Di fanfic ini author-nya sengaja buat Leon, Claire, Chris dan Jill kerja dalam organisasi yang sama untuk alasan pribadi, hihi.

**Last warning:** Character death will occur on the next chapter, beware!

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Beretta 93R:_ Pistol mesin (otomatis). Di desain dan di buat di Italy pertama kali tahun 1970, untuk kepentingan militer.

_Handcannon:_ Modifikasi Magnum, dilengkapi laser (featured in Resident Evil 4)

_AK-47:_ Senapan laras panjang buatan Uni Soviet.

_Samurai Edge:_ Modifikasi dari 9mm Beretta 92F (semi otomatis) yang dibuat khusus untuk anggota S.T.A.R.S (Resident Evil)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Valentine To Remember**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

_**Dengan butiran bening mengambang membasahi tirai matanya, Claire memasuki ruangan di balik pintu**__**. Jendela jiwanya seketika terbelalak menyadari apa yang sudah menantinya di situ...**_

**.**

**.**

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Probably OOC, Gore, Character Death, Setting after RE: Degeneration.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama berselang, Leon menerobos masuk ruangan berdinding bata. "Claire, kau baru saja menceramahiku karena bersikap gegabah. Sekarang malah kau yang—"

Leon tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataan tatkala empat moncong dingin _AK-47*_ serta merta menyambutnya. Sebuah sentakan di punggung memaksanya menjatuhkan senjata. Jika saja lingkar matanya tak menangkap Claire yang tengah berlutut dengan senjata api menempel di kepala, sudah pasti Leon akan membabat habis keempat laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam di sekelilingnya itu. Dengan cekatan, mereka memborgol Leon.

Dua orang pria besar muncul dari balik kegelapan di seberang ruangan. Di depan mereka, Chris dan Jill—tangan terborgol di depan. Mata Chris membulat sempurna di sela darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Leon, bukankah aku sudah perintahkan kau untuk membawa Claire pergi dari fasilitas ini?!" suara berat Chris menggelegar. Tubuh besar itu refleks meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun ujung besi _AK-47_ yang menghantam sisi dahi, membuat Chris terjatuh di atas lengan kekarnya. Seakan itu saja tak cukup, tendangan kasar menyusul mendarat di perut Chris.

Leon mencoba bergerak, akan tetapi pukulan di tulang leher melemaskan sekujur tubuh. Pemilik rambut emas itu pun tersungkur di sebelah Claire.

"Hentikan! Berhenti menyakiti mereka!" pekik Claire. "Ini bukan kesalahan Leon. Aku yang bersikeras menyelamatkanmu, Chris," lanjutnya gemetar. Setetes air jernih akhirnya bergulir menyapu pipi mulus Claire kala menyaksikan dua laki-laki yang ia sayangi mengerang menahan sakit di lantai.

"B-bodoh...," gerutu Chris tertahan.

Sebuah gelak tawa di gelapnya sudut ruangan, menyentuh pendengaran Leon dan Claire. Suara sepatu hak tinggi beradu lantai semen kotor yang terdengar kemudian, membuat Claire terperanjat.

"Aww... sungguh mengharukan. Aku tersentuh." Sosok wanita langsing terbalut _qipao*_ merah darah dengan belahan panjang di samping, melenggok anggun. Ia menghentikan kaki jenjangnya tepat di antara Claire dan Chris.

"_Surprise,_" ucapnya tanpa intonasi berarti. Mahkota hitam kelam yang membingkai wajah oriental wanita itu menutupi satu matanya saat ia memiringkan kepala, sementara senyum janggal tersungging di bibir berlapis lipstik merah terang.

Claire terpekur dalam rasa tidak percaya. Lengkung di mulut Ada bertambah lebar ketika menyaksikan _tremor_ hebat di tubuh Claire. Begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di pikiran. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Hanya deru napas saling susul-menyusul mengisi ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Ada menguap kecil seraya menepuk mulutnya perlahan. "Ayolah, keheningan ini membuatku bosan. Seharusnya ini adegan dimana salah satu pahlawan yang akan mati memberikan sebuah pertanyaan padaku," ujar Ada sinis.

Mata beningnya bergerak pelan sampai akhirnya iris coklat bertemu _jade green_ milik Leon dalam satu pandangan. Claire tahu sebuah perasaan pasti tengah bergejolak di hati laki-laki itu. Namun ia tak dapat mendefinisikannya di atas ekspresi datar Leon.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini, Ada?!"

Ada mendengus tertawa. "Ah, akhirnya sang puteri yang berbicara," jawab wanita berparas cantik itu. Berkacak pinggang dengan pongah. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Kalian lihat koper di sana?"

Empat pasang mata mengikuti telunjuk lentik Ada. Sebuah kotak besar berwarna metalik berhiaskan lambang _Umbrella Corporation_, tergeletak di atas meja kayu dalam keadaan terbuka. Botol-botol bening berukuran kecil dengan tabung _spiral_ di tengah, terlihat amat familier.

"_Umbrella_ telah berhasil mengembangkan _T-virus_ paling mutahir. Virus ini tidak dapat terdeteksi dan waktu penyebaran di tubuh pun cukup lama hingga tak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan favoritku, mereka yang terinfeksi virus jenis ini dapat dikendalikan. Tidak seperti _zombie-zombie_ brutal di luar sana. Benar-benar ide jenius."

"Cih, kau bahkan rela merayu Leon untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Benar-benar wanita murahan." Bola mata Claire berputar di tempat menunjukkan sikap jijik.

"_Watch your tongue, young lady_. Atau aku akan menebas dan menjadikannya sebagai santapan _licker_ di luar!" garis wajah Ada terlihat sedikit mengeras, bersamaan naiknya intonasi.

"Lantas, apa hubungan rencana busukmu dengan kami?!"

"_Well_, nona yang cerewet—sesuai instruksi, _Umbrella_ akan menggunakan tubuh kalian sebagai eksperimen. Menanamkan benih di tubuh-tubuh terkuat dan menyebarkan virus tepat di dalam pusat organisasi." Tawa Ada mengumandang di udara.

Tangan gadis berkuncir kuda itu mengepal, sementara bandul abu-abu cerahnya mengunci Ada secara intens—memberikan pandangan menusuk seakan ingin merobek-robek bibir yang terbuka itu menggunakan _army knife_ di sakunya.

"Pengkhianat!" teriak Jill memecah gelak tawa Ada.

Masih dengan tangan terborgol, sekonyong-konyong Jill bangkit dan berlari mencoba menerjang Ada. Malang, kecepatannya tidak sebanding dengan wanita keturunan China yang serta merta mencabut pistol kecil dari balik gaun merahnya.

**DOR!**

Sebuah peluru menembus dada kiri, menghentikan gerakan kekasih Chris itu tepat sepuluh sentimeter di hadapan Ada.

"Jill!" Chris memekik seiring tubuh kekasihnya yang terkulai dan jatuh membentur tempatnya berpijak. Tak bernyawa lagi. "Kurang ajar, wanita jalang! Kau membunuhnya!"

Amarah meluap membuat Chris memberontak tidak terkendali. Dalam satu gerakan, ia menghantamkan kepala ke dahi pria di sebelah kanan hingga mematahkan tempurung di balik kulit. Sementara laki-laki di sisi kiri harus menerima tendangan tepat di rusuknya. Detik berikutnya lelaki kekar itu berguling menyambar senapan di lantai, demi sekejap mata menembakkannya pada Ada.

Claire tahu kemampuan Ada memang luar biasa. Akan tetapi adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya itu mengorek sebuah perasaan yang amat jarang ia rasakan—perasaan takut. Ya, si tangguh Claire Redfield sekarang terselimuti kengerian. Adalah sebuah kemustahilan bagi manusia biasa untuk dapat menghindari rentetan timah panas sebanyak itu. Namun Ada dapat dengan mudah mengelak dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Gagal menghabisi Ada, Chris mengarahkan _AK-47_ pada para pengawal yang tengah menahan adik dan temannya. "Leon, Claire! Menunduk!" Puluhan proyektil tajam melesat lurus menuju objek sasaran hingga satu per satu roboh, meninggalkan darah pekat di dinding bata.

Tanpa menunda-nunda, _Samurai Edge*_ Claire menghancurkan borgol besi yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Leon.

"Leon, cepat bawa Claire keluar dari sini!"

Dengan sebuah anggukan Leon bergegas meraih senapan laras panjang untuk membebaskan gadis pencinta _boots_ tentara itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chris!" jerit Claire tatkala Leon melingkarkan lengan di pinggang seraya menariknya menuju pintu darurat. Tubuh langsingnya meronta, mempersulit gerakan Leon.

"Demi Tuhan, Claire! Tidak bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku sekali saja tanpa perlu berdebat?! Aku akan—"

Suara letusan senjata api diikuti dua sentakan dari belakang, seketika menghentikan kalimat Chris.

Manik abu-abu Claire beradu bola mata serupa warna samudera Pasifik. Sebuah genangan merah menyembul di ujung bibir Chris, mengakselerasi degup jantung gadis berambut lebat itu. Mengalihkan fokus pupilnya ke bawah, pandangan Claire berubah nanar. Dua lubang kecil di dada Chris mengalirkan darah segar di tengah pengelihatan Claire yang mulai buram oleh airmata.

"... Clai... re..."

Usai mengucapkan itu, cahaya kehidupan Chris lenyap di balik tirai mata yang menutup. Gemerincing borgol terdengar sangat nyaring tatkala lelaki itu roboh di lantai. Jemari bertaut milik Jill.

Leon mendekap badan bergetar di depannya, berusaha menghalangi pemandangan yang memporak-porandakan hati tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. Mata elangnya memindai sekitar, mencari sosok Ada.

"C-Chris...?"

Namun sang kakak tidak lagi dapat mendengarnya.

"Chris?!" ulang Claire lebih keras. Berharap Chris akan bangun, membuka matanya dan mengatakan semua ini adalah lelucon. Tetapi badan besar itu hanya terbujur kaku, diam membeku.

Turbulensi emosi menyeruak menghantam perut Claire dengan keras. Kepalanya terasa limbung bersamaan paru-paru yang kian terhimpit. Serta merta gadis berambut _auburn_ itu berlari, berlutut untuk mengguncang raga yang tak lagi memiliki detak jantung.

"Chris... b-bangunlah! Kau yang menyeretku ke sini, seharusnya kau yang membawaku keluar dari neraka ini, brengsek! CHRIIIIS!"

Ketika nalarnya menyadari semua ini adalah kenyataan dan bukan salah satu mimpi buruk yang sering ia alami di malam hari, bendungan kokoh di matanya pun hancur. Buliran bening mengalir deras, menembus sela jari-jari ramping bertahtakan darah yang menangkup wajahnya.

Seolah tak mengijinkan Claire tenggelam lebih larut dalam lautan kesedihan yang tercipta di hatinya atas kematian Chris, empat lampu di tiap sudut ruangan tiba-tiba menyala—seiring suara _alarm_ yang meraung merajam telinga, memenuhi tiap celah dalam fasilitas raksasa.

_"Code authorization accepted. Self destruct system has been activated. Facility destruction in— T minus thirty minutes."_

"Claire, kita harus pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi untuk Chris dan Jill," ucap Leon seraya berjongkok di samping Claire.

Suara laki-laki yang biasanya datar, kali ini bergetar. Ibu jari menyapu setitik air di sudut netra. Bagaimanapun tangguhnya Leon, ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Lelaki yang mempunyai hati. Kehilangan sahabat-sahabat yang entah berapa kali pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya, cukup membuatnya goyah.

Tapi Claire tak bergeming. Jari-jari gadis itu hanya menggenggam erat tangan Chris.

Komputer utama yang dirancang untuk mencegah penyusup keluar hidup-hidup, menggerakkan mesin di belakang setiap pintu secara otomatis. Dentuman demi dentuman pun menggema ketika lapisan baja setebal sepuluh sentimeter menutup akses seluruh pintu yang terbuat dari besi dalam fasilitas.

Leon tanpa ragu mengacungkan _Handcannon*_ saat telinga sensitifnya menangkap suara langkah mencurigakan mendekat. Sesuai prediksi, Ada berjalan menyibak kegelapan di ujung. Ujung _243 WSSM*_ mengarah pada Leon.

Laki-laki berambut emas itu memicingkan mata, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Langkah wanita itu tertatih. Di perut kiri Ada, bola mata _jade green_ Leon menemukan penyebabnya. Luka menganga melumuri pakaiannya dengan warna lebih pekat. Nampak jelas salah satu peluru Chris berhasil melukai Ada.

"Berhenti di situ, Ada."

Namun wanita itu tidak menghiraukan perkataannya.

"Misi gagal—bunuh yang tersisa—hancurkan fasilitas," ucap Ada sambil berulangkali menekan pelatuk senjata api yang telah kosong.

Nada tak wajar serta tatapan kosong pemilik tulang pipi tinggi itu menyibak selimut kecurigaan yang sedari tadi bersemayam di benak Leon.

Sesuatu—atau seseorang mengendalikan Ada.

Kalimat yang sama meluncur sekali lagi dari balik pembingkai mulut Ada. Detik selanjutnya—secara mengejutkan—kepalanya tersentak bersamaan iris yang berputar ke belakang mata. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tubuh molek itu ambruk dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Leon tak mau mengambil resiko. Ia beranjak sambil tetap melekatkan telunjuk di pelatuk. Mengantisipasi kalau wanita yang tergolek itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dugaannya tidak salah. Sebuah bekas luka suntikan nyaris tak terlihat mata, nampak di tengkuk Ada ketika ia memeriksa denyut nadi.

Bunyi khas _magazen_ yang dipasang pada senjata api dari arah belakang membuat Leon terkesiap.

"Minggir."

Tanpa perlu menoleh, lelaki yang mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata itu bisa menebak kalau saat ini Claire sudah berdiri dan mengunci punggungnya dengan _Beretta 93R*_.

"Aku bilang minggir, Leon!" tuntut Claire. Alis tebal menukik tajam nyaris menyentuh pangkal hidung serta sorotan mata penuh kebencian, melenyapkan raut manis dari wajah gadis itu. Seolah merubah Claire menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Claire?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Menurutmu aku akan membiarkan pelacur ini hidup setelah ia membunuh Chris dan Jill?!" terombang-ambing dalam emosi bercampur aduk, Claire melemparkan kata-kata yang tidak biasanya ia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya, karena—"

"Kenapa?! Supaya kau bisa membawanya keluar untuk diadili di pengadilan?! Wanita iblis ini merenggut satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa!"

"—karena dia sudah mati," Leon melanjutkan perkataannya seraya menutup kelopak mata Ada. "Ada melakukan hal ini di luar kesadarannya. Kurasa ketika ia disekap, _Umbrella_ menginjeksikan suatu serum hingga ia berada sepenuhnya dalam kuasa mereka."

"A-apa?!"

"Dengar, aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu. Aku pun kehilangan seorang yang telah kuanggap sebagai kakak. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari fasilitas ini," ucap Leon. Menyematkan pistol di sabuk, laki-laki itu menghampiri Claire demi menggenggam tangan mungil yang masih memegang senjata.

"Aku berjanji pada Chris akan menjagamu dan aku berniat menepatinya, Claire." Perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuh gemetar Claire di dada bidangnya. Gadis _tomboy_ itu membalas serta mempererat pelukannya. Menangis tanpa suara.

Leon menggiring jemari, menyentuh lembut mahkota _auburn_ pembingkai wajah oval Claire. Andai saja mereka tidak berada dalam situasi genting seperti ini, mungkin ia akan membiarkan gadis penyuka warna merah itu menguras airmatanya di situ lebih lama lagi.

_"Facility destruction in T minus twenty five minutes."_

Dengan hati berat, Claire melepaskan diri dari kehangatan tubuh beraroma _musk_. Secercah senyum geli mengulas bibir merah mudanya kala ia menyadari kuyubnya rompi serta kaos Leon. Memecah aura kepedihan yang sedari tadi mengambang di ruangan.

"Terimakasih telah _meminjamkan pundakmu_. Maaf pakaianmu jadi basah dan lengket," ucap gadis itu merona seraya menyeka sungai kecil di hidung mandungnya.

"_Well_, setidaknya ini tidak lebih menjijikkan daripada liur _zombie_ dan lendir _licker_," canda Leon sambil menarik sudut bibir ke atas. Terkadang Claire menyesali Leon yang selalu terkesan sulit memberikan senyum padanya. Padahal jika bersama Chris atau teman-teman pria lainnya, Leon tampak tak segan mengumbar senyum dan tak ragu mengeluarkan gelak tawa. Menyebalkan.

"Ayo bantu aku memindahkan kardus-kardus di pojok sana. Aku melihat pintu kayu di baliknya. Kurasa sistem kunci otomatis hanya berlaku pada pintu besi."

Tebakan Leon memang jitu. Pintu kayu usang setinggi dua meter menjadi pemisah antara kedua agen itu dengan apapun yang sedang menanti mereka di luar sana. _Zombie? Hunter? Licker?_ Entahlah. Yang pasti, saat ini pintu itu adalah satu-satunya opsi bagi Claire dan Leon untuk keluar dari ruangan.

Dalam hati, Claire memuji kejelian mata Leon yang mampu menyelidik isi ruangan dalam todongan senjata seperti tadi. Wajar jika prestasi Leon sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan rekan-rekan kerja. Setiap kali Leon berhasil menuntaskan suatu tugas, topik gosip di kafetaria pastilah berputar di sekitar agen berambut pirang itu.

Bau serupa dengan bau yang mengambang di ruangan-ruangan lain dalam fasilitas itu menyambut indera penciuman keduanya tatkala Leon menggerakkan pintu lima sentimeter ke depan. Amis dan busuk.

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana, Leon?" tanya Claire penasaran.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung membalas. Maniknya masih terkunci pada puluhan _zombie_ di lorong temaram selebar empat meter. Sebagian mengenakan jas laboratorium, sebagian lagi berpakaian tentara. Tak lagi bisa mendapat makanan segar untuk disantap, gigi-gigi kuning kehitaman mulai menghujami daging liat sesamanya. Beberapa bahkan kelihatan menggerogoti lengan dan kaki mereka sendiri layaknya memakan jagung.

Beruntung, lima anak tangga terbuat dari besi yang menghubungkan ruangan dengan lorong nampak terputus di bagian bawah. Jika tidak, Leon yakin mahluk-mahluk itu sudah menaiki tangga dan mendobrak pintu usang ini sedari tadi.

"_Zombie?_"

Kali ini Leon mengangguk seraya menutup pintu kembali secara perlahan.

"Berapa banyak?"

Leon tidak perlu menjawab. Dari lingkar matanya yang menyiratkan sedikit kegelisahan, Claire tahu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Yaaa, jadi demi menyeimbangkan words per chapter, author memutuskan menjadikan tiga chapters *ketawa nista*

Next chapter = Last Chapter. I promise, hehehe

Di fanfic ini author-nya sengaja buat Leon, Claire, Chris dan Jill kerja dalam organisasi yang sama untuk alasan pribadi, hihi.

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Qipao: _Baju model China.

_Beretta 93R:_ Pistol mesin (otomatis). Di desain dan di buat di Italy pertama kali tahun 1970, untuk kepentingan militer.

_Handcannon:_ Modifikasi Magnum, dilengkapi laser (featured in Resident Evil 4)

_AK-47:_ Senapan laras panjang buatan Uni Soviet.

_Samurai Edge:_ Modifikasi dari 9mm Beretta 92F (semi otomatis) yang dibuat khusus untuk anggota S.T.A.R.S (Resident Evil)

_243 WSSM: _Singkatan dari Winchester Super Short Magnum. Tipe senjata Magnum yang kecil.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Valentine To Remember**

**.**

**.**

**Resident Evil ****© CAPCOM**

**.**

**Warning: Probably OOC, Gore, Character Death, Setting after RE: Degeneration.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter sebelumnya:**_

_**"Zombie?" **_

_**Kali ini Leon mengangguk seraya menutup pintu kembali secara perlahan. **_

_**"Berapa banyak?"**_

_**Leon tidak perlu menjawab. Dari lingkar matanya yang menyiratkan sedikit kegelisahan, Claire tahu.**_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

"Kalau begitu katakan apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku melihat jendela ventilasi udara yang cukup besar di ujung lorong. Kalau perkiraanku benar, jalur itu akan berakhir tepat di atas jembatan. Dari situ kita bisa menggunakan lift untuk keluar. Tapi, pertama-tama..." Leon bergegas menghampiri mayat pengawal yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyeretnya.

"Kita harus memancing _zombie-zombie_ itu ke satu sudut agar kita mempunyai ruang untuk berlari," lanjutnya. Claire menggangguk, segera membantu Leon.

Kedua muda-mudi itu melemparkan satu per satu tubuh tak bernyawa dua lantai ke bawah. Bunyi tulang patah menghantam konkret, cipratan darah serta aroma menyengat langsung merampas perhatian kerumunan mayat-mayat hidup. Melangkah terseret dengan tangan terulur, berebut meraih mangsa. Berpesta pora.

Rencana Leon berjalan sesuai prediksi. Sisi kanan lorong kini tampak sedikit lenggang. Pemuda itu menoleh demi menemukan Claire tengah berlutut di samping jasad Chris yang telah mendingin.

Tangan ramping Claire sekali lagi mengelus rambut sang kakak. Pilu. Dengan lembut, bibirnya mengecup pipi Chris untuk terakhir kalinya. Airmatanya lagi-lagi meluncur bebas. Mengetahui bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit, tubuh Chris akan hancur tak tersisa. Menyadari ia tidak akan bisa memberikan Chris pemakaman yang semestinya—di sisi kedua orangtua mereka.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Chris," ucap Claire di balik senyum getirnya.

"Claire... kita harus pergi," bisik Leon di antara raungan dan lolongan _zombie_ di luar.

Gadis pemilik manik abu-abu menghapus bulir bening seraya beranjak menyambut uluran tangan hangat Leon. "Aku siap. Ayo keluar dari sini."

**.**

Berlari. Tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukan di tempat terkutuk ini selain berlari. Mengayunkan kaki dengan akselerasi menggila. Perpacu melawan waktu. Lorong sepanjang tiga puluh meter seolah tak berujung. Melompat, mengelak menghindari cengkeraman jari-jari membusuk. Menembak dengan akurat, memukul menggunakan benda keras yang bisa ditemukan demi menghemat amunisi.

Napas memburu berdengung, beradu keras dengan suara degup jantung memekakkan telinga, mengalahkan melodi kematian yang bergaung di dinding baja.

_"Facility destruction in T minus fifteen minutes."_

Lampu penerangan di sepanjang koridor berkedip beberapa kali, lalu gelap. Tahap kedua _self-destruct system_. Pemadaman listrik utama di seluruh fasilitas.

Kehilangan daya lihat, Claire mendadak limbung. Sementara Leon bergegas menghidupkan laser pada senjatanya untuk mencari gadis yang tadi berada di belakangnya.

"Claire! Ikuti cahaya laserku!" seru Leon seraya merapatkan punggung pada dinding. Menunggu tetapi tetap waspada.

Kegelapan tidak mempengaruhi pergerakan mahluk-mahluk buruk rupa yang menyeret kaki, mengandalkan insting liar serta penciuman setajam hiu.

Claire baru akan meningkatkan kecepatan larinya ketika tungkai bawahnya yang jenjang terantuk bongkahan lembek dan kenyal. Tak ayal gadis itu terjungkal di atas kubangan darah. _Beretta 93R*_ dalam genggamannya pun terlepas, meninggalkan Claire tanpa pertahanan—menjadi sasaran empuk bagi zombie-zombie yang terdengar kian mendekat.

Sebuah tangan terjulur di dalam gelap mencengkeram keras pergelangan boots Claire, bergerak maju merambati tubuhnya. Geraman serta deru napas di antara liur yang berjatuhan membuat gadis bersurai _auburn_ itu menghentak dan menendang sekuat tenaga.

**DOR! DOR!**

Bersamaan bunyi tembakan, deretan lampu-lampu darurat di koridor pun menyala. Claire mengernyit jijik saat pengelihatannya yang masih buram menemukan hamburan isi kepala _zombie_ di perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Claire?" tanya Leon. Bergegas membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa—" mata bening Claire melebar saat iris abu-abunya menangkap _zombie_ yang luput dari pengawasan, tengah membuka mulut beberapa milimeter dari kaki pemuda itu. Siap mencabik dengan gigi berlendirnya.

"Leon! Awaaas!"

Senjata _Handcannon*_ langsung beraksi memuntahkan timah panas. Mencerai-beraikan tempurung serta gumpalan di dalamnya.

"Ini, pakailah senjataku," ucap Leon seraya menyerahkan _Samurai Edge*_ miliknya. "Ayo, Claire. Sedikit lagi sampai." Leon memberikan tepukan di pundak Claire dan melanjutkan berlari.

Sebersit rasa cemas melintas di pikiran gadis cantik itu tatkala menyaksikan cara Leon menggerakkan kakinya—sedikit berbeda dari biasa.

"Claire, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di situ? Apa kau berniat menjadi santap malam mereka?!" teriakan Leon meluncur memasuki liang telinga Claire.

"Ah, i-iya," balas Claire, mencoba menepis pikiran buruk yang sempat tersemat di benaknya.

Merangkak dalam ventilasi berukuran satu kali satu meter terasa sesak. Pemadaman listrik menutup jalur masuk udara segar. Memaksa keduanya bernapas dan menghirup karbondioksida. Panas.

Claire berkali-kali menyeka peluh yang bergulir silih berganti di atas tirai matanya. Empat jam tanpa meminum apapun, mengurangi kelincahan gerak gadis pencinta air putih itu. Namun saat ini bukan itu yang menjadi kekhawatiran utamanya. Kehilangan satu senjata, amunisi menipis, mahluk yang menanti di luar sana, lift yang bisa saja tidak berfungsi, dan...

Sambil terus merangkak, ia merotasikan kepala. Bandul kembarnya beralih ke sudut mata untuk melihat lelaki berambut emas di belakangnya.

_Leon... semoga saja dugaanku salah._

Tiba di ujung jalur ventilasi yang tertutup jeruji horisontal, Claire melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar. Memindai jembatan besi berkarat penghubung kedua agen itu dengan lift, gerbang kebebasan mereka.

"Kurasa aman."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan tombolnya? Apakah menyala?"

Gadis itu mengerjap-erjap demi menghilangkan perih berasal dari keringat yang memercik di matanya. Bibirnya melengkung gembira kala lampu berwarna kuning berkedip-kedip di sisi lift, menandakan siap membawa mereka keluar dari fasilitas iblis ini. "Menyala!"

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu monster apa yang mungkin ada dalam situ."

Letusan senjata Claire membahana, menghancurkan sisi ventilasi. Usai menendang jatuh jeruji besi, Claire melompat turun serta bergegas menghampiri tombol demi membuka lift yang akan membawa mereka ke udara dingin di atas sana. Leon berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Memastikan ruangan sempit itu aman dari monster, gadis itu membalikkan tubuh.

"Kita berhasil, Leon! Kita—"

Namun mendadak senyum manisnya lenyap tak berbekas melihat Leon hanya berdiri mematung di tengah jembatan usang.

"Leon? A-ada apa?"

Pemilik badan besar itu menghela napas seraya menyibak poni panjangnya. "Cukup sampai di sini aku mengantarmu, Claire."

Ekspresi penuh tanda tanya mengambang di wajah Claire. Sebelum gadis itu dapat berkata apa-apa, Leon mengangkat ujung bawah celananya. Jendela jiwa Claire membulat sempurna. Wajahnya menegang. Tampak di depannya, boots yang Leon kenakan robek bagian di pergelangan kaki. Menampilkan sedikit kulit berlumur darah.

"Ti-tidak... tidak mungkin... Leon..." Helaian kuncir kuda berkibar kencang mengikuti gelengan kepala pemiliknya. Panas menjalari paras manisnya hingga memerah. Dugaan Claire tidak meleset. Pikiran yang sedari tadi mengusiknya seketika menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk.

_Zombie_ di koridor sempat menancapkan giginya pada tungkai Leon.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu," ucap laki-laki itu, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang.

"Tidak!" Claire mengayunkan kakinya kembali pada Leon. "Tidak! Kau harus ikut denganku! K-kita bisa mendapatkan anti virus di markas, Leon!" seru Claire seraya meraih tangan lelaki itu, menarik paksa sekuat tenaga.

Leon menggenggam telapak gadis itu erat-erat. "Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu. Dengar, Claire —"

"TIDAK! _Kau_ yang dengarkan aku! Aku telah kehilangan orang yang kucintai di dalam sana. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seorang lagi!" jeritan frustrasi dan ketakutan melejit memenuhi ruangan raksasa. Nada keputusasaan tertoreh dalam sebuah pengakuan yang akhirnya lolos keluar dari pita suara Claire.

"Kumohon ikutlah denganku. Kita b-bisa mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Se-setelah kau sembuh... kau bisa menolakku kalau kau mau. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini!"

Sekonyong-konyong Leon merenggut pinggang ramping Claire dan serta merta mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Peristiwa itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga gadis itu tak sempat berkedip. Leon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Membenamkan bibirnya di atas kelembutan bibir Claire.

Sesungguhnya di luar sana, sebuah restoran ternama sedang menanti kedatangan mereka. Sebuah meja telah dipersiapkan lengkap dengan taburan mawar, _champange_, serta makanan-makanan favorit Claire.

Sesungguhnya malam nanti, Leon berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesali. Ia tahu resiko yang harus dihadapi saat ia menyetujui terlibat dalam misi ini.

Tidak ada artinya menyalahkan takdir yang seakan tidak merestui.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan kini, selain merengkuh sebanyak mungkin memori tentang gadis itu untuk ia bawa dalam tidur panjangnya sebentar lagi.

Claire membalas ciuman dan pelukan itu dengan posesif. Meremas halusnya rambut yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ia sentuh lagi.

Manik abu-abu bertemu hijau. Kesedihan terukir samar di mata Leon yang biasanya terlihat kokoh. "Pergilah. Aku ingin kau mengenangku seperti ini. Aku tak mau kau melihatku saat aku berubah menjadi mahluk yang paling kau benci." Tangan hangatnya menyapu buliran bening di mata sembab Claire.

Claire hanya bisa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Leon dan mengucapkan nama laki-laki yang ia cintai itu berulang-ulang dengan lirih. Dalam hati memohon sang penguasa waktu memutarbalikkan tangannya yang perkasa, walau ia tahu itu mustahil.

Bunyi kuku setajam belati menggores dinding besi sewarna perunggu kehitaman di belakang Leon, memaksa Claire membuka mata demi menemukan tidak hanya satu—tetapi tiga _licker_ yang sedang merayap di sana. Mendesis. Menggeram.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang!" Leon mendorong Claire dengan keras hingga gadis itu nyaris terjatuh. Leon tak punya pilihan lain. Sambil membalikkan tubuh, ia mencabut sebuah senjata lagi yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Ia berniat melindungi Claire sampai hembusan napas terakhirnya.

Bagai diberi komando, ketiga monster mengerikan itu terjun bebas secara bersamaan dan mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat Leon berdiri.

Senjata-senjata api pun mulai mengumandangkan lengkingannya mengiringi proyektil tajam yang melesat menuju _licker-licker_ kelaparan. Hentakan demi hentakan kaki _licker_ menyebabkan jembatan tua bergetar hebat, membuat puluhan baut serta paku lapuk terlepas dari tempatnya, jatuh dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan di bawah sana.

Titian itu mulai berderit dan bergoyang, merampas keseimbangan Claire hingga ia kesulitan menembak dengan akurat. Timah panas dari moncong pistol canggih di genggamannya sempat meleburkan dua tungkai belakang, namun sayang, tidak menghentikan pergerakan penyerangnya.

Urat-urat bergelantungan menjadi kuas yang melukis kanvas berkarat itu dengan warna merah ketika _licker_ ganas menyeret tubuh menggunakan dua kaki menuju Claire.

Berhasil menyeimbangkan diri, Claire kembali membidik demi menghancurkan otak—titik lemah mahluk _bio-weapon_ itu. Namun tenggorokan keringnya tercekat tatkala menyadari senjata api tidak lagi mengeluarkan peluru.

_C-celaka!_

Memamerkan puluhan taring tajam yang siap mengoyak, monster itu menghambur maju ke depan. Tetapi Claire tak berniat menyerah begitu saja. Digulingkannya badan ke samping menghindari terkaman hingga _licker_ membentur lift.

Jemari ramping meraih sebuah pipa berkarat di sudut jembatan. Dengan cekatan gadis itu melontarkan tubuh dan dengan segenap kekuatannya menghujamkan sisi tajam pipa pada gumpalan berdenyut. Cairan amis menyembur, melapisi kulit putih Claire dengan warna merah yang tak lagi cerah.

Tak jauh dari tempat Claire berpijak, Leon tengah berusaha menjaga kesadarannya yang kian meredup. Pandangannya semakin memburam. Ia pun mulai kehilangan kendali atas tangannya.

Seekor _licker_ yang tersisa, melompat, menghantam Leon dan memaku tubuh serta kedua lengannya di lantai berkarat. Namun kejadian berikutnya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Monster menjijikkan yang biasanya tanpa ampun langsung mengoyak mangsanya, kali ini hanya mencondongkan seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Mengendus-endus, meneteskan liur-liur lengket di atas wajah Leon, untuk kemudian menarik kepalanya kembali.

Seketika, _licker_ itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Claire yang tengah menyeka wajahnya di depan lift terbuka.

"Claire, cepat masuk lift!"

Teriakan Leon segera menarik perhatian Claire. Dengan mata terbelalak, gadis itu berlari mundur memasuki lift bersamaan _licker_ yang melejit ke arahnya. Akan tetapi lidah panjang melesat, menancapkan duri-duri tajam di kaki kanannya tepat di depan pintu.

Beruntung, tangan Claire berhasil menggenggam kedua sisi pintu. Sambil meraung, monster itu menarik lidah. Berupaya menjatuhkan dan menyeret Claire demi menjadikan gadis itu santap malamnya. Kekhawatiran melanda Claire.

Ia nyaris kehabisan tenaga menahan tarikan yang begitu kuat ketika peluru Leon memutuskan lidah _licker_. Serta merta tubuhnya terlontar ke dalam lift. Belum sempat ia berdiri, Leon menembak sebuah tombol di samping lift. Menutup pintu secara otomatis, mengunci Claire di dalam.

Sisa peluru laki-laki berambut pirang pun berlomba meleburkan monster ganas. Meninggalkannya menggelepar sesaat, untuk kemudian terdiam mati.

_"Facility destruction in T minus five minutes."_

"Leon, buka pintunya!" teriak Claire parau seraya menggedor-gedor kaca pelapis pintu lift dengan harapan bisa memecahkannya. Tangannya kalut menekan setiap tombol, berdoa agar salah satunya bisa membuka pintu itu kembali. Tapi usahanya tidak memberikan hasil. Satu-satunya tombol yang dapat menggerakkan lift, berada di sisi luar ruangan sempit itu.

Tertatih, Leon mendekati pintu kaca dan melekatkan telapak tangan di atasnya. Dada Claire terasa semakin sesak menyaksikan warna iris indah Leon telah memudar. Hatinya tersayat ratusan belati kala melihat kulit Leon memutih dan urat-urat kebiruan berangsur merambati tubuhnya.

"Leon, kumohon. Buka pintunya, biarkan aku membawamu pergi dari sini! Jangan kau berani menekan tombol itu!"

Bibir kering Leon yang mulai mengelupas melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Getir. Tak kuasa lagi mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyandarkannya di kaca.

Sementara Claire yang telah kehilangan harapan, merekatkan tubuh di pintu, mencakar kaca dengan kuku-kuku pendeknya, memohon agar dapat merangkulnya sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire... sangat... mencintaimu..."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Leon mengerahkan tenaga untuk menekan tombol berwarna merah.

"TIDAAAAAK! LEOOOOOON!"

Lift segera melejit, memisahkan dua hati yang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Meninggalkan mimpi buruk, hanya untuk terjerumus ke dalam mimpi buruk lainnya yang harus ia jalani di atas sana, tanpa orang-orang terkasih.

Lantai berkarat dan kotor menjadi saksi bisu keperihan yang tertuang dalam butiran airmata.

**.**

Pendar mentari sore menembus kelopak mata tertutup. Menyakitkan. Hembusan angin dingin menusuk kulitnya yang terasa panas membara. Memaksanya kembali membuka mata, menangkap hamparan putih monoton dan siluet-siluet manusia yang bergerak mendekatinya.

"Diam di tempat! Sebutkan namamu!" seru salah seorang pria berpakaian hitam.

Claire mencoba mengangkat badan seraya mengerjapkan mata, mengembalikan fokus pada pengelihatannya. Ia sangat mengenal seragam yang dikenakan para pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bergerak! Sebutkan namamu, atau aku terpaksa menembakmu!"

"N-namaku—"

"Claire? Claire! Turunkan senjata kalian sekarang juga!" perintah wanita berkulit sawo matang dan berkuncir kuda. Tubuh atletisnya tersembunyi di balik jaket tebal yang ia kenakan.

Sambil menyematkan senjatanya, ia bergegas menghampiri Claire dan membawanya keluar dari lift. "Kau tidak apa-apa Claire? Dimana yang lain? Apakah mereka menggunakan lift yang berbeda?"

Gelengan lemah dari kepala Claire seketika melemaskan seluruh persendian wanita keturunan Afrika itu. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam menangkup mulutnya seiring netra membesar. "Ya Tuhan... ma-maksudmu, mereka semua—"

"Sheva! Fasilitas ini akan meledak dalam dua menit! Kita harus segera pergi!" lelaki di dalam helikopter raksasa berteriak.

**.**

Baling-baling berputar, menderu-deru menerbangkan serpihan salju ke segala arah kala tiga helikopter berwarna perak mengudara.

Tidak ada satu pun yang mampu berbicara. Semua pandangan tertuju pada fasilitas _Umbrella_ itu.

Hitungan mundur telah usai. Sesuai prosedur, komputer utama memicu peledakan pada ruangan terbawah. Dentuman demi dentuman terdengar sangat nyaring, diikuti semburan-semburan api bertemperatur ekstrim. Melelehkan besi dan baja, menghancurkan kaca serta meleburkan apa saja yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Puluhan pasang mata terpaku menatap ledakan maha dahsyat menyembur, menembus atap fasilitas. Mengirimkan gelombang kejut berkekuatan tinggi, mengguncang burung-burung besi raksasa yang berada di radius tiga kilometer.

Claire tak dapat lagi menangis. Kelopaknya terasa semakin berat. Letih. Ia memutuskan menyandarkan punggung dan menutup mata. Berharap akan merasa lebih baik saat ia membukanya kembali nanti.

Sheva perlahan melingkarkan selimut tebal pada tubuh mengigil Claire. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang ada dalam benak Claire saat ini. Kehilangan seorang kakak dan rekan-rekannya sekaligus pastilah merupakan pukulan hebat pada jiwanya.

Ia terkesiap ketika menyentuh kening gadis yang tengah terlelap. Seluruh kulitnya berkeringat, tetapi suhu badannya berada jauh di bawah normal.

Perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada cairan di bawah boots Claire. Lantai hitam helikopter menyamarkan warna asli genangan itu. Sambil berjongkok, ia menyapunya menggunakan telunjuk.

Betapa terkejutnya Sheva menyadari cairan apa yang ada di tangannya itu. Belum sempat Sheva bereaksi, telinganya mendengar sebuah geraman serak di hadapannya. Geraman yang amat familier baginya.

_Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin terjadi,_ pekik Sheva dalam hati seraya mencabut pistol yang tersemat di sabuk.

Ia mendongakkan kepala.

Iris mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan.

Tak ada lagi warna abu-abu di sana. Tak ada lagi jiwa yang mengisi raga itu. Hanya titik hitam menghiasi lingkar mata yang telah memutih.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Setelah tertunda beberapa lama, akhirnya selesai juga :) Semoga hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk.

**XxXxXxX**

_Beretta 93R:_ Pistol mesin (otomatis). Di desain dan di buat di Italy pertama kali tahun 1970, untuk kepentingan militer.

_Handcannon:_ Modifikasi Magnum, dilengkapi laser (featured in Resident Evil 4)

_Samurai Edge:_ Modifikasi dari 9mm Beretta 92F (semi otomatis) yang dibuat khusus untuk anggota S.T.A.R.S (Resident Evil)


End file.
